Eevee, Espeon
by Dawn the Espeon
Summary: Dawn and her brother Twilight are Eevees, the first destined to be an Espeon, the latter an Umbreon. Prequel to Emerald Destiny. Last chapter up!! Please read and review!! *Completed*
1. What Eon?

Eevee, Espeon  
  
  
  
By EeveePikaSakura  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: What Eon?  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on the reviews, ok? =) Anyway, I LOVE Eevees and all the eeveelutions, or eons, as some call it. So I'm writing my first ever fanfic in honour of them. Well, enjoy the story and please remember to review!! =P I think I'm copying from someone's idea that Eevees live in trees. Well, if you're that someone and you don't like it, tell me, ok? Thanks. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything. Unless someone dies and makes me the Supreme Owner of all Pokemon, which will happen when a flea can hold up a 100 ton whale. Now leave me alone. ='(  
  
  
  
All Eevees come from somewhere, not just from Bill or the top floor of Celadon Mansion. What I'm talking about is wild Eevees. The Eevees who were captured by humans were usually outcasts, or strong and adventurous Eevees that wanted a more eventful life. (at least in this story) =)  
  
Eevees in the wild lived in trees, though the humans' Pokemon were too weak to headbutt these trees and make us fall out. I learnt all that a few days ago, when my mother, Flareen, a Flareon, was telling us eeveelings stories that she had heard from the more adventurous ones. I also learnt, after asking a few questions, the different jobs eons did. I can recite it by heart:  
  
Eevees learn all they need to learn to survive when they evolved.  
  
Jolteons are always male and are usually leaders.  
  
Flareons are always female and are usually the mothers, as they are sensible and steady.  
  
Vaporeons are always female and are usually the food gatherers, as they can swim and are able to fish, and are very accurate with their Water Gun, which helps to get Berries and fruit.  
  
Espeons and Umbreons have no specific jobs yet, as they were only discovered recently when an especially loving mother pampered her eeveelings until they evolved into  
  
Espeon and Umbreon.  
  
The Espeon and Umbreon are gentle, loving, happy and caring, but have strong and mysterious powers, as they only evolve when they are given enough love. That last opinion came from my mother, and she told us that the rest of our community thinks that they are evil, except those that had known one intimately, which were very few. When one of my brothers, the one that always bullied me because I was of smaller and slightly more slender build than the rest (I was a female), asked how we could tell what we would evolve into, my mother replied in her golden, musical voice,  
  
"Well, my eeveelings, it is part of your personality. When you are born, your personality is also born. Therefore, for example, if an Eevee possesses leadership skills, he would be chosen to evolve into a Jolteon, isn't that right?"  
  
We nodded eagerly.  
  
"So, as an indicator of his personality, that particular Eevee would have spikier fur than the rest, as Jolteons had spiky fur. Do you understand?"  
  
We nodded again.  
  
"So, an Eevee that was calm and sensible would have little tufts of fur or more fur where Flareons' orange fur would be. And an Eevee that is very accurate with her attacks and can swim well would have slicker fur, as Vaporeons' have tight, waterproof fur. There is no particular way to tell Eevees that would evolve into Espeons and Umbreons apart, but they could be more slender than the rest, for Espeons, or have darker coloured fur, for Umbreons. If you want, I'll try to tell what eon you would evolve into, but I may not be very accurate."  
  
She smiled as we clambered over each other in our rush to be first. Jakan, the brother that was bullied me a lot, smirked as he secured his position at the front of the 'line'. Hurriedly, the rest of the 'line' formed, with me and another, nicer but weaker brother at the end.  
  
My other brother (there were five of us eeveelings, three girls and two boys), Urkan, the one in front of me, leaned back as my mother announced Jakan as a Jolteon. "I knew that he would be a Jolteon," he whispered to me as he stared with dislike at the swaggering Jakan. "I bet I'll be a Umbreon." as my mother announced my older sister, Farah, a Flareon.  
  
Farah, after hearing that, walked away calmly and sat in a corner with her head cocked to one side, thinking.  
  
Next was my younger sister, Mareen. She was going to be, my mother announced, a Vaporeon. She started giggling and said that her name sounded like 'marine', and that it was very fitting.  
  
It was Urkun's turn. To my surprise, he was right; my mother predicted that he would evolve into an Umbreon. I looked closer at his fur and noticed that it was a darker brown than normal.  
  
Finally, it was my turn. My mother frowned and looked at me for a long time. "This is a hard one," she admitted. "But, I'd say that you would evolve into a..  
  
  
  
Sorry that it's a sort of cliffhanger. Most of you out there would have probably guessed the answer, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if you're right!! =P [pic] 


	2. Darkness

Eevee, Espeon  
  
By Dawn the Espeon  
  
Chapter 2 (just chapter 2, I can't think of anything.^^;;)  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't write sooner!! I was very busy-homework-I'm sure u understand. =) I'm thinking about starting a CCS story. YAY!!! Pokemon Season 4 rocks!! It's great.the evolution of Casey's Chikorita was so cool!! (I live in Singapore) =D Oh, and if you're interested, u can join my Pokemon community at http://www.communityzero.com/pokemon_lovers I just recently started it, so there's not much on it ^^;;. If you're good at setting up communities, are interested in Pokemon and in helping me, please join and I might "promote" u!! =P Anyway, here's chapter 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter; I dun wanna go through the pain again. ='(  
  
  
  
"...Espeon, I think," she said softly, and gazed at Twilight and me sadly, with misty eyes. She sighed.  
  
"What the problem, mother?" I asked, trying to figure out the cause of her unhappiness. I loved her very much, and it bothered me to see her so emotional.  
  
"Come over here, Twilight," she called, motioning at Twilight with her paw. Our other three siblings looked curiously at her, but resumed their chatting, all but Zapp, who narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
Twilight came trotting over. "What's up, mother?" he asked, looking curiously from me to mother.  
  
"Well," mother said sadly. "A new rule has been passed. All Eevees who are to be Umbreons or Espeons have to leave their tree to search for a trainer when they are one and a half to two years old."  
  
"Why?" Twilight and me asked in unison, worried and scared.  
  
"Well, the leader, Zappy, thinks that the time and effort needed to evolve those Eevees to Espeons and Umbreons is too much, and decided to use trainers as the alternative, and even though the trainers may evolve them to any of the other three Eevee evolutions, he's willing to take the risk." she answered. "So, both of you will have to go in about a year." She drew us close and hugged us. "Make sure you enjoy your last year here!" She smiled in an effort to look cheerful (but it failed miserably) and trotted out of the chamber to her sleeping quarters.  
  
Zapp strutted over immediately and asked in a nasty and VERY LOUD voice, "What made mother so upset?" Which caused Aqua and Amber to look up from their discussion.  
  
They both trotted over and Aqua piped, "What?! What?!" while Amber tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrow, managing to look more mature than the childish, bubbly Aqua.  
  
We looked at each other briefly, nodded, and walked out of the room in a dignified manner, surprising Zapp. When we reached the common sleeping area, where the five of us slept in, Twilight suddenly ducked into a low passage I never saw before. Hesitating briefly, I cautiously ducked in, my slender body serving me well. I saw immediately that Zapp, Aqua and Amber, or any other normal sized Eevee, would never fit in here. It was only because Twilight and I were smaller than normal Eevee that we could fit.  
  
The passage, which was surprisingly dry, ended a largish branch bathed in glittering sunlight, which could probably hold about two fully-grown Eevees. Twilight was sitting there at the far end when I arrived, blinking at the change from comfortable shade to bright sun. My eyes quickly adjusted, as I was an Espeon after all, and Espeons are sun Pokemon. I walked out to join Twilight on the branch with unwavering confidence, as I had spent much time on branches since I was a tiny eeveeling.  
  
Twilight smiled and said, "This is my secret hideout. I always come here when Zapp bullies me. It's my favourite place of all. It's so peaceful and quiet."  
  
I nodded in agreement. It was peaceful, the glittering sunlight dancing on the branch, the twittering Pidgeys, the small rustling sounds.  
  
My head whipped round. Small rustling sounds? Twilight was also looking around. Suddenly, I realized our mistake, and looked up instead. A black shadow zipped past Twilight and me, and as I lost my footing and crashed through the branches with Twilight beside me, everything went black.  
  
Haha!! =P Another cliffhanger!! Please review!! I will write again soon. THE JUNE HOLS ARE HERE!!! YAY!! 


	3. Where!

Eevee, Espeon  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! It's the June holidays!! And I'm making an effort to write as much as I can!! Sigh…there's so much homework…-_- Anyway, the previous two chapters looked pretty long in Word, but it looks so short here…^^;; I'm going to try writing more!! =^.^= Thanx for the reviews!! I mean, review :@ Please review after you read!! I'm not going to impose anything like 'I'm not going to write until I get so-and-so number of reviews', in case some pple really don't like to write reviews, but I'd like to know if my fic is being appreciated. Thanx a lot and "Happy Holidays from Kids Central!!" =^^=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does; I only own this fic (and any other fics I might write in the future). NOW will u leave me alone? :'(  
  
Errr…Pardon the paragraphs, they're a bit wonky. :D  
  
"Uhhh…" I groaned in pain as I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it, but at the same time, trying not to make my headache worse. "My head hurts…" My eyes still closed, I stood up groggily. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked around blearily, only to be faced by total darkness. The forest was never so dark, even at night, as it was always illuminated by the moon and the stars. As my eyes got used to the dark, I saw that it was not totally dark like it seemed at first. A thin, triangular slice of flickering orange light, topped by a starry bit of sky, was half a metre in front of me.  
  
As I sat there, I gradually sensed an Eevee next to me. I sniffed at it, and realized that it was Twilight. As I sniffed, I found out something else. There was a weird smell in the air and also on our bodies. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was strange and new. Also, a sort of crackling noise was coming from the slit of light and also a sharp, acrid smell. I tentatively tapped Twilight, and seeing that he didn't move, I shoved him hard. He grunted and got up.  
  
"W-What's going on? Go back to sleep, Dawn, it's the middle of the night!" he complained, obviously thinking that we were in our tree.  
  
"We're not in our tree!!" I whispered frantically. "We're somewhere on the ground, I think." I could smell the earth under our paws. "And I think that sharp smell is fire."  
  
That got his attention. From young, we were warned of the dangers of fire. Fire was dangerous, we were taught, and because we lived in trees, it was life threatening. I heard that fires sort of 'ate' trees up, although I had never seen a fire before. I had always envisioned an orange monster-like thing, with a big gaping mouth that munched on trees.  
  
"F-f-fire?!?!" he squeaked in a suddenly high voice. Obviously he was terrified of it, although I was pretty sure that he had never seen fire before. "Let's get out of here!!"  
  
"I don't think it's eating anything," I said, gazing at the flickering light. "It's quite pretty."  
  
Twilight was silent, and as I glanced over, I could see the orange light reflected in his large eyes. Then, with his eyes still on the light, he spoke.  
  
"I think we should go out and investigate. You're right, it is pretty, but I want to know the source." He turned to me. "Let's proceed with extreme caution. You might never know, there could be a human outside."  
  
I shuddered. I had heard about humans. When I was very small, mother used to frighten me into good behavior with a mild threat of "If you don't behave, I'll leave you at the bottom of the tree for humans to find." A picture of a yellow-eyed, evil-looking two legged monster sprang into my mind. I heard that only humans made fires, and I was suddenly terrified.  
  
"Come on," Twilight beckoned to me impatiently with a dark brown paw. He was already beside the 'door'.  
  
Gulping nervously, I padded over to stand on the other side of the 'door'. Touching the material of the 'door', I found that it was flimsy and moved easily. "I'll look out first," I whispered, and Twilight nodded tensely. Pushing the material away with my head, I peered out fearfully.  
  
You are finally awake, I see, a soft, calm voice said in my mind. Please do not panic, Kris and I will not hurt you.  
  
Muahahaha!! Who is Kris? And to whom does the mysterious voice belong? Wait and see in the next chapter!! *Laughs* Aren't I evil. Sorry if it's short. I'm starting another fic. I know that I shouldn't try to write too many at once, but I had this idea for quite some time already. I'm afraid that it will disappear if I leave it for to long. The new fic is a CCS one. Well, see you again!! Remember to r+r!! Thanx.  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	4. Amethyst

Eevee, Espeon  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Sigh.I've got an oral exam tomorrow!! On a SATURDAY!! WHY?!?!? Hmm.I'll have to get my sister to tape Pokemon. =DSorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Hmm.I thought that the past few Pokemon episodes weren't bad (I don't mean that they are normally bad). Anyways, here's the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon *sigh* But I own this fic. =)  
  
Note: Sorry if my paragraphing is wonky. ^^;;  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Key: .= Mind-speech/thought-speech  
  
With a yelp, I pulled my head back in. Suddenly, I heard a voice, this time not in my head.  
  
"What's that, Amethyst?" I heard a new, audible and obviously feminine voice say from outside. "Are they awake?"  
  
Yes, said the soft voice in my head, whom I presumed was Amethyst. They are both awake, Kris.  
  
"Why don't you go in and introduce yourself?" The other voice (whom I presumed was Kris) suggested. "I don't think they had ever seen humans before, so I'll stay here until you've got them calmed down. Oh yes, better use your Flash when you go in. I bet that it's awfully dark in there."  
  
I gasped. Kris was a human!! And Amethyst was coming in here!! I shrunk back, together with Twilight, who also realized the same thing.  
  
There was a flash of pale purple light outside, and the flap of the material slowly opened inwards. Twilight and I cowered at the back. To our immense surprise and relief, instead of seeing a monster appear, we saw a graceful, slender Espeon padding softly in. She (I knew that she was a she at the start, when she first spoke) was glowing a pale purple, which lit up the darkness.  
  
Hello, she said liltingly. I'm Amethyst. What are your names, little ones?"  
  
"I-I'm Dawn," I stammered. "T-this is Twilight." Twilight nodded mutely.  
  
She smiled. Those are good names. I can see what you will evolve into, and those names fit your evolutions. Putting her head to one side, she said, Both of you are wild, am I right?  
  
We nodded.  
  
Have you seen humans before?  
  
"N-no," Twilight stammered. I shuddered.  
  
Ah, I see, she smiled kindly. You've been taught to fear humans. Not all humans are bad, just like not all Pokemon are bad. My mistress is one of the good ones. She found both of you under a tree (I presume it was your home tree?) and brought you here. You need not fear her. Do you want to meet her? Or would you prefer to meet her in the morning?  
  
I looked at Twilight, who nodded. "In the morning, please, Miss Amethyst, if it doesn't trouble you."  
  
Not at all,she replied. Please call me Amethyst. I look forward to being your friend and hopefully, traveling companion. Have a good night's rest. Good night. With that, she got up lithely and padded through the 'door'.  
  
The purple glow, to my surprise, did not go with her. Instead, it became slightly smaller, swooped up and hovered at the top of the place we were in, glowing softly. I rolled over and gazed dreamily at the glowing orb, and vaguely, I wondered what she had meant by 'traveling companion'. In no time at all, I was asleep.  
  
The next day.  
  
I woke to the sound of Pidgeys chirping melodiously, and Spearows squawking not so melodiously. Yawning, I stood up and stretched. Looking around groggily, I realized that this was definitely NOT the tree. Yesterday night's events came flooding into my mind. I looked up and realized that the glowing purple orb was gone. Glancing over, I saw that Twilight was still asleep, which was typical of him. He hated mornings (for some reason I could not fathom; I loved mornings, especially morning smells). I breathed in deeply and smelled.nothing much. I looked around in bafflement, and realized that the material which surrounded us probably let in some light and little else. Nudging Twilight and getting no response other than a grunt and a muffled "go away", I poked my head cautiously through the flap.  
  
Good morning, Dawn, said Amethyst pleasantly. Slept well? She was sitting just outside the doorway, and was obviously pleased to see me.  
  
I nodded, and went outside to sit beside her. No one else seemed to be awake yet, and for that I was grateful. I wanted to put off meeting this human 'Kris' for as long as possible.  
  
Kris won't hurt you, said Amethyst in amusement. She really is nice, as humans go.  
  
I jerked in alarm. Amethyst could read minds!!  
  
Yes, I indeed can read minds. I'm what humans call a Psychic type.  
  
"Psychic type.so it means that you're psychic?" I murmured thoughtfully.  
  
Yes, indeed. So will you be, when you have grown up.  
  
"I will?" I asked in interest. "Will I grow up to be an Espeon?"  
  
Yes. Even now you are unconsciously preparing for your evolution. Amethyst replied. You are slenderer than most normal Eevees, and your ears point upwards at the tip. A tuft of fur is beginning to grow beneath your ears, like mine, and the end of your tail is a bit forked. She twitched her ears and flicked her tail gently.  
  
"I'm glad that I'll grow up to look like you, Amethyst. I think that you're beautiful." I said shyly.  
  
Thank you. she smiled. I have been complimented so, but I think that I look like any other Espeon in the world.  
  
Suddenly, the flap opened and Twilight stumbled out, yawning hugely. "Good morning, Dawn, Miss Amethyst." he greeted blearily.  
  
I would prefer to be called Amethyst, Amethyst chided gently. I am not very much older than both of you.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked interestedly. Twilight looked at me in shock. "I know that it's a bit rude," I apologized hastily. "But I hope you won't mind, Amethyst."  
  
I do not mind. Amethyst said good-naturedly. I do not think that one's age is embarrassing. I am only three and a half years old.  
  
"That's pretty young," I said in astonishment. Twilight's face reflected my voice.  
  
Kris is a loving trainer. Amethyst said. I responded naturally to her love, and thus evolved into my present form. My other friends also appreciate her kind nature.  
  
Before I could ask who her other friends were, her ears twitched.  
  
Kris is awake, she announced. She walked lightly across the clearing to the other pyramid shaped thing and pushed her head through the flap. Rise and shine, Kris. I heard her 'say'. A grumbling murmur met my ears. Retreating halfway through the flap with Twilight, we watched the other thing warily.  
  
Amethyst withdrew her head, holding two small red and white spheres in her mouth. Walking over to a small circle of stones and pebbles in the middle of the clearing, she put them down. Come and meet my friends, she invited while nudging a white button on each of the three spheres, making them grow bigger.  
  
Cautiously, we padded over to her with our eyes still on the pyramid thing.  
  
Do not worry, she said, looking at us in amusement. She still wants to sleep. She says that she will only come when we are done with the introductions.  
  
We relaxed slightly. Amethyst smiled, and touched her nose to the button of the sphere closest to her. The sphere opened and a bright light flashed out. Twilight and I jumped back in considerable alarm. The bright light condensed into the form of a Pokemon.  
  
  
  
You'll have to wait till the next chapter for the identity of those two Pokemon!! *grins evilly* Well, I've neglected my other fic while writing this chapter, so I'll take a break from this one to write a chapter for the other. Please read n review!! Thanks!!  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	5. Meeting new friends

Eevee, Espeon  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! Sigh.I'm so sorry that a chapter takes weeks and weeks and weeks to be uploaded. Lotsa homework I'm getting. For those in search for a good fic to read, read SilvorMoon's Dragon Master. It's great!! (though its incomplete)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does.*sobs pathetically* but I do own the characters in this fic, including any made-up Pokemon. =D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The light condensed into a Ponyta with liquid amber eyes. Her coat was tinged with an icy blue, and the fire on her body had bluish cores. She neighed softly as she appeared.  
  
This is Firestar. Amethyst said.  
  
"Hello, little ones," Firestar whinnied quietly.  
  
Amethyst touched her nose to the other sphere. It generated another bright flash of light, and a Pikachu appeared. And this is Sparkie.  
  
"Hi!! Who are the newbies?" Sparkie cried exuberantly. The little Pikachu seemed to radiate energy and liveliness, unlike Firestar, who was standing at the side calmly, smiling slightly at Pikachu.  
  
This one, said Amethyst, pointing at me with a slender lilac paw, is Dawn. The other one is Twilight.  
  
There was a rustling noise at the side of the clearing. The pyramid shaped thing was moving, and the flap was suddenly pushed aside by a beige coloured thing with five long fingers.  
  
Something I had never seen before emerged from the pyramid. It was Kris, the human. She was very tall. She (it was obviously a female) had a head with long blue fur growing on top of it. The fur was tied in a bunch behind her head. She had large, green eyes, and stood on two legs only. Vaguely, I thought, 'These humans, they must spend half their lives falling down and the other half standing up again.' However, this human seemed to be able to walk without falling, at least for this moment. The skin on this human's face was beige, the upper body was light blue and a bit of yellow, and half the lower body was dark blue, the other half beige again. Her feet were also blue. As a refreshing morning breeze blew through the clearing, the skin on her body moved!! At least, the light blue and dark blue parts moved, flapping slightly in the wind. I took a step back in horror.  
  
Amethyst, noticing my reaction, sat down and closed her eyes. The small purple jewel at her forehead started to glow with a lavender light. Come here, Dawn, and Twilight. she commanded softly.  
  
Obediently, we walked over to her while Firestar, Sparkie and Kris looked on with fascination. Suddenly, we were enveloped in a pale lilac mist. As fast as it appeared, it was gone, and a torrent of information flooded my mind. I realized that I knew what the red and white spheres, the pyramid- like structure, and Kris's moving skin were called. Amethyst must have transferred her knowledge of human stuff to Twilight and me!!  
  
Kris yawned, stood up on her shaky looking two legs, and said, "Come on, help me tidy up while I make breakfast. We've got a lot to do today. The gym's not far from here."  
  
I wondered vaguely what a gym was; Amethyst seemed to like it very much.  
  
Amethyst, Firestar and Sparkie immediately leapt into action. Firestar took down the tent thing Twilight and I had been sleeping in, while Amethyst and Sparkie disappeared into Kris's tent. As Firestar nudged the collapsed tent into a folded pile, Amethyst and Sparkie came out dragging two bags. Meanwhile, Kris was doing something next to the circle of stones.  
  
Rummaging though a green coloured bag, she brought out a pot thing, a box that was brightly coloured and labeled 'PokeChow' (I could read it due to Amethyst's knowledge transfer), and a small pouch, which was brown. Pouring the contents of the box labeled 'PokeChow' into the pot (it smelt great), Kris then opened the pouch and shook some of the powdery stuff inside into the pot. Taking a wooden spoon, three bowls and a plate from her bag, she mixed the food inside the pot and proceeded to distribute it onto the bowls and the plate, heaping more onto the plate.  
  
Kris stood up and walked to the small stream that ran through the clearing. She scooped some water into the pot and swirled it around before pouring the water onto the grass. Then she put it back into the bag again (A/N: I know, pretty pointless, but bear with me, ok? ^^;)  
  
Reaching into the bag again (she seemed to have an endless store of stuff in there), she brought out a triangular, thick white thing and put it on the ground. As she called Amethyst, Firestar and Sparkie, she crouched and gently pushed the plate towards Twilight and me.  
  
"Go on," she said softly as we backed warily away. "Eat up. I'm sorry that both of you don't have a proper bowl each. I promise I'll get you one as soon as we get to the next town." She then walked away and sat down somewhere to the side of Amethyst, Firestar and Sparkie, who were all eating the brown stuff from the bowls. She unwrapped the triangular white thing, which seemed to be wrapped in a thin, transparent film. Suddenly a word surfaced in my mind. Bread. I was starting to enjoy these new human words.  
  
Twilight had started towards the plate and was sniffing it in suspicion. I, on the other hand, had already started to taste it. I had figured that Kris wouldn't poison her Pokemon.  
  
The food tasted delicious!! The powdery stuff had a funny, yet yummy taste to it. I started to gobble it down greedily. With a outraged "Leave some for me, you greedy Snorlax!" Twilight began to eat too. After we had polished the scrumptious food off the plate, we went over to the stream to have a refreshing drink.  
  
While we had been drinking, Kris had evidently collected the bowls and our plate back into the green bag. Now, taking out a red, rectangular thing (Pokedex) out of her pockets, she flipped it open and pressed something on it. The tents and stuff disappeared into thin air, leaving a green coloured, soft looking bag in its place (A/N: Think Misty. Now think her red bag. ^^) The bag had a silver star in a circle on it (A/N: Wild Pokemon aren't THAT stupid; they know basic shapes and what they're called -_-; DUH).  
  
I was frankly amazed, as was Twilight. How did she make all those things disappear?  
  
The Pokedex acts as a storage system, said a familiar voice in my head (and presumably in Twilight's as well). We whirled around. It was Amethyst. Its called technology. The Pokedex sort of. she hesitated, before continuing, .break all those stuff down and sends it somewhere else.  
  
"Where?" Twilight asked inquisitively.  
  
To something called a computer. she projected a image of a boxy white thing that had pictures on the glass like screen at the front of the box. It stores information, and also broken down.stuff. It's a bit hard to explain.  
  
"It's all right," I assured her, but it seemed like she was distracted for the moment, seemingly listening to something, her head cocked slightly to the side. In the background, I could see that Kris had picked up her green bag, and that Firestar and Sparkie were nowhere in sight. Kris also seemed to be concentrating hard on something.  
  
Suddenly, Amethyst snapped back from her trance-like state. It was kind of obvious that Kris had been communicating with Amethyst privately. Amethyst spoke unexpectedly.  
  
Do you want to come with us on Kris's journey, or do you want to go back to your family?  
  
  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!! I love 'em!! *grins evily* Heh. Well, actually, I love writing them, but hate reading them. I guess that's how you must feel.*ducks the rotten eggs thrown at her* I gotta work on my other fic!! I haven't gone any further than chapter 1!! Remember to review!! After all the hard work I put in this, you MUST review!! I'm actually supposed to be doing my homework now.hehehe..For the last time, READ AND REVIEW!! *goes shrieking madly around the room* Stress!! Stress!! *continues shrieking* ^^;  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	6. Author's Note

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HOW COME THE ITALICS DON'T SHOW?!?! The italics play SUCH an important role too!! *wails* It's supposed to highlight the new human words that Dawn's learning!! Sigh.Anyway, enjoy the story!! Cya!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! ^_~ 


	7. Interactive' chapter

Eevee, Espeon  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!! Recently, Fanfiction.net has banned interactive fics!! *wails* Go sign the petition against this!! You can find it in the Pokemon category somewhere.{I'm offline at present, so I can't give the link.^^; } By the way, this 'chapter' is sort of 'interactive'. I'm looking for a traveling HUMAN companion for Kris, and I'm totally out of ideas!! Please help me!! Email me your suggestions at dawn_the_espeon@hotmail.com!! Or if you're too lazy, I suppose you can review instead of email ;) Here are some guidelines.  
  
Name {first and last}:  
  
Age {when he/she meets Kris, not over 16 n not below 12 please ^^}:  
  
Gender:  
  
Description {eyes, hair, clothes, yadda yadda.}:  
  
Personality:  
  
Starting Pokemon: {species and stage (at most second) of Pokemon}, {name (optional)}, {gender}  
  
Pokemon team {Up to six Pokemon, including starter. All should be in first stage except starter. Pokemon will gradually evolve; tell me if you don't want it to. Use the same format as the 'Starting Pokemon' category except for stage of Pokemon. No legendary or very rare Pokemon please!!}  
  
Birthplace {any town or city in the Pokemon world}:  
  
Extra/Background Info:  
  
  
  
Example  
  
Name: Kris Star  
  
Age: 13  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Description: Long blue hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes. Wears a yellow shirt underneath a light blue jacket that has a symbol of a silver star in a circle on the back, and dark blue shorts. Carries a dark green bag with the star symbol. Wears blue sneakers. 1.6 m tall.  
  
Personality: Warm and outgoing. Makes friends easily, although she only trusts a few. Cares a lot about her Pokemon, and believes that Pokemon are friends, that they should battle for their trainers because they want to, not because they are forced to. Despises anyone that mistreats Pokemon. Can be secretive at times.  
  
Starting Pokemon: Eevee (now Espeon), Amethyst, female  
  
Team: Espeon (Amethyst), female  
  
Pikachu (Sparkie), female  
  
Ponyta (Firestar), female  
  
Eevee (Dawn), female  
  
Eevee (Twilight), male  
  
{I believe I have given something away.;) }  
  
Birthplace: Azalea Town {at this point of the fic, in case u haven't gotten it, she's in the Ilex Forest}  
  
Extra/Background Info: Kris knows a lot about Eevees and Eons, and possesses a psychic bond with Eevee and any of its evolutions. Happiness- evolved Eons evolve quicker with her as their trainer. Her mother and father are researchers, the famous Professor Maple and Professor Alder, who are currently residing in Azalea Town. They research Eevee and Eons, trying to discover more evolutions.  
  
Well, I hope to get quite a few emails!! ^~^ The character I select will most probably appear in the next, or at most the next after next, chapter!! Please include your ff.net user name and your email in your review or email so I can contact you if I select your character. Thanks!! Hope to see your suggestions soon!!  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	8. Decisions

Eevee, Espeon  
  
A/N: Hi everybody!! =^.^= Hehe, I noticed that all my chapters have loooooong A/Ns. Anyone feels that its annoying? Please tell me. ^^ Sighz. It's the end of the one week school hols here in Singapore, and I have barely touched my homework..I am soooooo gonna die..Welp, here's the, erm.., chapter 6 I believe? of this fic. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *groan* Why subject me to this? ='( Let's shove this responsibility off to..hmm, let's see..*throws one of Kris's Pokeballs, Sparkie the Pikachu appears* Haha, c'mon Sparkie, do the disclaimer!!  
  
Sparkie: *bounces around hyperly* Heeeheeeheeee, look at the little fluffy bunny!! ^^ Yeah!! Yeah!! ^^  
  
Me: DISCLAIMER, Sparkie!! *smacks forehead* Shouldn't have given her the Pikachu treat I accidentally dropped into the sugar jar..*mutters*  
  
Sparkie: Yeah!! Yeah!! Ok!! She doesn't own Pokemon!! Heeeheeeheeee!! *bounces off, giggling maniacally*  
  
Me: Oh brother. *chases her*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Key:  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
... = Mind-speaking  
  
{A/N: ...} = My comments  
  
I was stunned. I had never considered that question before. Did I want to leave my family, which was what I had known ever since I was born? Or did I want to leave with this..Pokemon trainer and be her Pokemon? I shuddered at the fact that I would lose my freedom, lose what I had known for my entire life until now. But, then, I remembered that my mother had told Twilight and me that we would have to leave and find a trainer soon. This was just something that would happen sooner or later. Besides, Kris was a good trainer, one that was probably quite hard to come across if we went wandering around some town or the other. I made up my mind.  
  
"We'll go with you."  
  
"What?!" Twilight exclaimed. "But why? Don't you want to go home?"  
  
I quickly explained my reasoning as Amethyst and Kris looked on with pleased expressions.  
  
Twilight hesitated, and then nodded. He would go with me.  
  
"Can I ask a favour?" I asked Amethyst.  
  
To my surprise, a different female voice sounded in my head. Ask away.  
  
It was Kris. She winked at me, then settled down on the ground, ready to listen. I noticed that Firestar and Sparkie was gone. Inside their Pokeballs, I bet.  
  
I stared at her with surprise. As I did, something floated through my mind. I was soft and wispy as the wind. "Eevee-Eon bond.."  
  
Amethyst suddenly looked very pleased, like a cat who got the cream. Your Psychic abilities are starting to develop, Dawn. She grinned at me.  
  
"Uh..huh.." I said, confused. "Kris can understand me?"  
  
"Yeah." Kris spoke, this time not inside my mind. "If I've been with you for some time, which I have." She too, was grinning, and I was struck by the similarity between Amethyst and Kris. "So, what's the favour?"  
  
"Uh..Can you allow us some time to tell our families about this?" I asked finally, hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Amethyst and Kris chorused, then looked at each other and laughed. I realized that both of them had a very loving bond with one another, and also that this was the first time I ever heard Amethyst's real, speaking voice. It was a very beautiful, bell-like sound, with a lilting melody to it, even if it was only one word. I opened my mouth to say so, but Twilight beat me to it.  
  
"Miss-," he caught himself. "Am-Amethyst, you have a-a very beautiful voice," he stammered, blushing lightly.  
  
"Thank you," Amethyst said, smiling.  
  
I noticed the blush. Twilight has never blushed before, unless I was mistaken. Suddenly, I grinned. I knew why.  
  
Seeing Kris, I saw that she, too, was grinning. We grinned at each other until Amethyst noticed.  
  
What are you two grinning about? She asked suspiciously. Aren't you and Twilight supposed to go tell your families now?  
  
"Oh yes. We'll be back as soon as possible." Hastily, I pulled Twilight and hurried off through the trees.  
  
We found our home tree in almost no time at all. The scent of mother, Aqua, and Amber led us to it. They must have been searching for us, worried sick. I noticed that Zapp's scent was conspicuously absent.  
  
We slipped into the tree and started climbing. Halfway up, we met Aqua and Amber coming down.  
  
"Dawn!! Twilight!!" Aqua shrieked, then both of them threw themselves at us.  
  
"Can't-breathe.." I gasped as Amber hugged me tightly. I hadn't known that they liked us so much. "Air.." I gurgled as Amber tightened her grip, crying tears of what looked like joy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Twilight was getting the same treatment from Aqua. Amber finally let go, and I lay down, panting, breathing the glorious air, which had been cut off for a long moment. I hadn't known that coming back would be so life threatening.  
  
I saw mother approaching us at what seemed to be the speed of light, and before we knew it, we were swept up in another life threatening hug. I was turning blue before mother let us go. I flopped onto the floor, breathing the familiar woody smell, and stayed there while Amber, Aqua and mother chattered joyously.  
  
When I got back enough air to speak, I croaked out what had happened. "...So, since we have to go soon because we're almost two and a half years old, we decided to go now with a good trainer instead of later, with the chance of having a bad trainer." I finished. Nervously, I looked up, to see my mother face full of pride, sadness and joy.  
  
"I knew Amethyst," mother whispered. "Although I was two years older than her and she was only one when she disappeared. A very beautiful Eevee she was, but also very cautious. If she says that this Kris is a good trainer, I believe her. After all these years, I can't believe she would show up again. I think that both of you are in good hands. Go, with my blessings."  
  
I was stunned. My mother knew Amethyst!! Then this was a godsend.  
  
"But, I have one condition." mother said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"What is it?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Take me with you when you go back. I want to meet Amethyst!! Of course, I won't follow both of you and this Kris, but I just want to meet her."  
  
"Sure!!" I replied, relieved. I thought that she was going to force me to eat leaves everyday. They were my least favourite food. (Eevees are to leaves as humans are to vegetables ^^ I hate vegetables. ) "Let's go!!"  
  
I led my mother to the clearing where Kris and Amethyst were waiting. Aqua and Amber had stayed in the tree, too afraid to come along. With a squeal, my usually calm mother dashed into the clearing. "Amethyst!!"  
  
The slender Espeon turned in surprise. Her almond shaped eyes widened, and then she ran to meet my mother. "Flareen!!"  
  
Kris watched in astonishment. "So, Dawn," she turned to me, still on the grass. "She your mother?"  
  
"Yup," I answered, not that wary of Kris any more. After some time watching Amethyst and my mother frolicking and chattering on the grass like two Eevee pups, they disentangled themselves. Mother sort of bowed to Kris from a safe distance, lowering herself on the two front legs. With a shout of "Good luck and safe journey, Dawn, Twilight, Amethyst and Kris!! Come and visit any time!!" she disappeared back into the forest. As she did, I saw glittering tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"Bye, mother!!" Twilight and me shouted after her. "We'll visit when we can!!" As tears welled up in my eyes, I flicked them away with a paw, knowing that we WOULD come back one day. An answering spark of harmless flame danced through the trees.  
  
"Well," Kris said, standing up and brushing off bits of leaves and grass. "Let's go!!"  
  
We trotted after her, full of energy, to start our new lives as her Pokemon.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
In a tree overlooking the clearing, the dark shadow stood up, stretching its four slender legs. Aqua eyes watching Kris, Amethyst, Dawn and Twilight leave, it murmured softly, "Good luck." and disappeared in a rustle of leaves.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Well, how was that? '. Heehee, what is that mysterious shadow? =P This is the end. Of this fic anyway. ^^ This is actually a sort of prequel to another fic, which describes Kris's journey. It's not up yet, but look out for it!! ^^ It'll pick up from here, when Dawn and Twilight join Kris. I think the title might be 'The Crystal Journey: Johto' or something like that. Watch out for it!! Remember to review!!  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


	9. Acknowledgements

Hiya people!! This is the 'acknowledgement' part of Eevee, Espeon, and if you're still here (which means that you read this fic before arriving at this chapter), please proceed to Emerald Destiny (if you don't know about it). Heh. Okay, here goes...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 reviewers:  
  
Sailor Pikapuff: Thanks! ^__^ If you're here, I would be pretty interested in that site of yours ^___^  
  
EeveePrincess: Yes, Eevees ARE cute!! ^__________^ I woulda liked some feedback on my fic. Thanks for reviewing anyway. ^^  
  
Miss Misty USA: It's not very different, there are many fics in the Pokemon's POV out there. ^___^  
  
Lightning Strike: I'm just making it up that Eevees live in trees ^^;;;  
  
T.K. JR: Thanks for the character!! Expect to see it somewhere in Emerald Destiny!! ^_________^  
  
Morbane: Your Eevee ficcie's cute!! Yes, of course it's Espeon!! =D  
  
Gema J. Gall: Yes, the start is pretty slow, but did you read the rest? If you did, please review!! ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 reviewers:  
  
Sandact6: Yeah, I love cliffhangers!! Writing them that is. ^^;; Please, you must continue Were-Pokeism!! I hope you're reading this ^__^  
  
Satoshita Sakura: I DO know who you are. ^____^ Thanks!! Happy Hols to you too!!  
  
Miss Misty USA: Check out Emerald Destiny!! ^_~  
  
Lightning Strike: By now, you should know that I love writing cliffies!! ^_~  
  
Morbane: Sorry about the confusion. I changed their names, 'cause I thought of some better (?? ^^;;) names. Sorry, again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 reviewers:  
  
Miss Misty USA: You won't die...*pats you on back* See? More chappies!! ^__^  
  
Lightning Strike: Read the next chappie and Emerald Destiny to find out what the black shape is!! ^^  
  
Morbane: Yes, she IS the Flareon to be, renamed as Amber. ^^;; Sorry bout the confusion again.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 reviewers:  
  
MidnightUmbreon: Thank you!! Yes, is HAS continued, as you can see. ^____^  
  
Lightning Strike: *shows her chapter 5* See, it's been uploaded!! ^^  
  
Hibashira no Tenshi: Thanks, and I'll keep writing!!  
  
Morbane: Yes, she does, doesn't she? ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 reviewers:  
  
Twilight the Umbreon: Thanks!! ^^ By the way, everyone, I got the inspiration for my nick from this nice person o^____^o  
  
Lightning Strike: oO  
  
Morbane: Nah. Cliffhangers make people come back and...*cackle* GIVE MORE REVIEWS!! *hinthint* Hehehehehe....*smiles innocently*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 reviewers:  
  
Morbane: Thanks for the tip!! ^^  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 reviewers:  
  
Leo Cole: Thanks for the character!! I used it!! See, see!! *points at Emerald Destiny* ^________^ Thanks sooo much. I hope you're reading this... ;_;  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 reviewers:  
  
T.K. JR: Thanks!! I'm glad you liked it. Emerald Destiny's up!! ^__^ The upcoming ficcie!!  
  
Morbane: Nah, the shadow was Zapp, and I'm still trying to figure out what it is myself...^^;;;;  
  
  
  
All right, I had fun writing this, but it's time to move on. Dawn and Twilight will not play too big a part in the earlier chapters, but I assure you, faithful readers (^_~), they'll make a comeback!! Go on reading Emerald Destiny if you haven't read it, and remember to leave reviews!! o^___________^o Reviews motivate me to write more!! Oh, and if you're reading this, don't think that you don't have to leave a review. T_T Lol. Please, I really appreciate reviews. Now, click on that small blue button!! ^__~  
  
~Dawn the Espeon~ 


End file.
